I'll take care of you
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Kaoru isn't well and must depend on his brother to see him through the illness. No flames please, this is my first Ouran attempt so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

"Lie back Kaoru, take it easy." Hikaru repositioned himself on the couch to allow his brother to lean against him and rest his head on his chest. Kaoru felt the older boy's arms wrap around him and began to relax.

"I told you didn't I, not to push yourself so much especially when you don't feel good?" Hikaru's voice was soft as he pulled his brother closer.

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru, I-"

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry, just rest quietly, I'll take care of you Kaoru." Kaoru smiled.

"I know you will, you always do." Kaoru moaned softly placing his hands on his abdomen. Hikaru felt a strong rug at his heart knowing that his younger brother was ill and watching the boy suffer was difficult for him.

"Awe poor Kaoru" The girls in front of them cried. Hikaru turned his attention to them.

"I'm so sorry princesses, we haven't given you the attention you deserve, can you forgive us?" He smiled apologetically.

"We understand , Kaoru needs you now, you have to take care of your brother first, " The dark haired girl smiled.

"That's right, you're doing exaxtly what a loving brother should. I hope you feel better soon Kaoru." The blonde girl said blushing slightly.

"Thank you for understanding ladies.I'm sure I'll be better in no time. Hikaru's really good at looking after me." Kaoru closed his eyes tightly as the pains in his stomach increased and nausea set it. This did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay Kaoeu?" Hikaru's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine" the boy answered, a feeling of guilt came over him for causing such worry though he knew the worry was unavoidable. He would be lying if he had said that he didn't feel concern for Hikaru at times due to illness. Kaoru felt suddenly tired and allowed himself to drift off.

"Kaoru, come on now, we can go now." Hikaru called shaking his brother slightly, Kaoru seemed ro be struggling to do as he was asked.

"Is Kao-chan okay?" Honey Senpai held Usa-chan tightly against his chest as if anxious.

"He will be. I just have ro get him home, he might feel better after he lies down for a shifted his ailing twin in his arms and placed a hand on his head.

"Kaoru, you're burning up!" he said alarmed at the heat coming from Kaoru.

"Hika, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to u-"

"You don't need to apologize for being sick. It happens to everyone." The group was soon joined by Tamaki and Haruhi.

"How are you feeling?" Tamaki knelt down beside the couch to get a better look.

"I'm fine boss, it's nothing."

"It really doesn't look like nothing." Haruhi said skeptically.

"As club president, I'm giving you a few days off from the Host Club. It's obvious to everyone here that you're simply too sick to keep up with hosting. I want you to go home and right to bed. The rest will be good for you."

"I plannned on putting him to bed the second we got home, I'll just call for a-"

"It's already out rhere waiting for you." Kyoya said pushing his glasses into place. Kaoru groaned as Hikaru sat him up, movement it seemed only caused made the pains worse.

"Thanks Kyoya senpai" Hikaru took his brother's hand and pulled him up.

Kaoru gasped at the erruption of pain inside his belly and leaned into Hikaru for support.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru held him as he buried his head in his chest.

"It really hurts Hikaru"

"I know it does, We'll get you in bed" He attempted to guide the boy but only took on step before Kaoru cried out.

" Stop , I can't do it. plrase don't'

"We have to get you to the let me get you to the car."

"It hurts, I can't " He repeated.

"Takashi , will you please help Kao-chan to the car?" Mori senpai nodded and carefully picked Kaoru up carrying him from the room with Hikaru close behind. The remaining hosts were left in silence.

"Do you guys really think he's okay, he was really pale." Haruhi commented. Kyoya took out his phone and with the push of a button, he began to speak.

"Hikaru, it's Kyoya, have you left yet?" A small pause before Kyoya spoke again.

"I'm glad I caught you then. Given the circumstances, I believe that Kaoru needs to see a doctor as soon as possible. I myself am not a doctor however, the pain he hasand the fact that sudden movement or movement of any kind seems to add to his suffering and his fever could be signs of something that needs attention." Another pause.

"Yes, they'll be waiting for you. Please keep is informed" Without another word, Kyoya hung up and the silence returned as the hosts preoared to leave.

"Keep your phones on everyone, Hikaru will be contacting us with any informatiin he gets." Having given the instruction, Kyoya was once again dialing . All they could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down, your nerves are making me nervous." Kaoru complained from where he sat on the bed, his hands wrapped around his belly. Hikaru stopped pacing and sat down next to his twin.

"Sorry. How can you expect me to be calm, you're sick, I had to take you to the hospital Kaoru, we've been here for a while and you're hurting, the fever got worse and you've started shaking. How can I not worry."

"The nurse told you the shivering was caused by chills and was most likely from the fever. We've both had those before it's nothing to-"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have stomach aches and a fever." Hikaru crossed his arms, Kaoru looked away.

"I'm sorry, I know you're scared and the way I was back in the music room, I-"

"You're hurting, I don't want you to feel like you have to be sorry. I probably would have done a lot worse. I can't stand to watch you go through this."

"Hikaru?"

"What is it?" The older boy asked alarmed.

" Do you want to go home, I can understand this is hard for you."

"We're not going anywhere, You need to see a doctor, If we went home and-"

"I know, I didn't say 'we' I asked if you want to go y-" The soft voice was filled with guilt. Hikaru hated himself in that moment. He placed his hand under his brother's chin forcing him to meet his gaze.

he then used his orher hand to check the fever.

"Oh Kaoru, is your fever that bad, or am I just a terrible brother, of course I'm not going to leave."

"If you want to go, it's okay, I won't be upset, I can call you when they tell me something."

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to leave, it isn't what I meant. " Hikaru held him close . A moment later Kaoru gasped in pain. Hikaru stood up placing his hands gently his twin's shoulders carefully leaning the boy back .

"Rest, the doctor should be in any minute."

"H-Hikaru, I'm so cold." Hikaru took off his school blazer and laid on his brother.

"Hopefully with the blanket it'll it easy." A dark haired woman entered the room, she wore wire frame glasses and a white lab coat.

"Kaoru?" The teen nodded.

"I'm Dr. Shen, I see from your chart that you've got some tummy trouble." She spoke gently, again only recieving a looked down at the chart

"You also have a moderately high fever with chills , let's take a look and find out what's going on." She pulled out a stethoscope from her pocket, and began listening to Kaoru's heart..

"What's his heart have to do with his stomach pains?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"Standard proceedure, you'd be surprised what you find some times. His heart rate is a bit fast but to be in that much pain it's normal. Kaoru, if you'll allow me to, I'll take a look at your belly, I'm just going to press down in different spots, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Mostly the right. A little bit in the middle." nodded. Sensing Kaoru's anxiety, Hikaru stepped to the bedside across from the doctor and held his hand.

"Kaoru, if it hurts, you can squeeze my hand okay?" The ailing biy nodded and the doctor began the exam .

"Nothing on the left?"

"No." Dr. Shen slowly moved to the middle, Kaoru moaned softly.

"that hurts a little."

" Just a little more, I need you to try to relax when I do this." Hikaru felt Kaor tighten his grasp and prepared himself. Dr. Shen applied pressure to the boy's abdomen.

"Stop!" Kaoru cried out squeezing Hikaru's hand with aa vice like grip.

"Shhh, Kaoru, it's okay. " He soothed.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this boys, Kaoru's got appendicitis, he's going to have to stay fora while. He needs an operation to take the appendix out."

"He'll be okay won't he?" Hikaru panicked.

"There are always risks, but they're very low as long as we take it before it ruptures, if that happens it would make him a lot sicker." Hikaru sighed.

"Then we don't have a choice. Can I at least stay with him?"

"Typically we don't allow that but arrangements were made for you to be here so yes, we'll get you two settled shortly." She smiled encouragingly and left.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly attempting to sit up. Hikaru pushed him back.

"Don't, you need to lie still so you don't hurt yourself. This isn't about me, You're more important." He pulled out his phone selecting the names of his fellow hosts before typing his message.

'Kaoru has Appendicitis, they're keeping him, I'll give more info as soon as I can.' After sendind the message he thought for a moment and once again typed.

"Thanks Kyoys Senpai, I appreciate you making those arrangements for me to stay."

A second later he rwceived a reply.

'You're welcome, take good care of him Hikaru, we need you two back as soon as possible... it's bad for business to lose our brotherly love act for too long." Hikaru smirked

"Of course senpai," He shook his head, anyone who really knew Kyoya could see what the message truly meant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Kaoru, maybe you should stop pushing that button." Hikaru watch as his brother once a gain pressed the round button that controlled his pain medication.

"I'll be fine, I don't think they could just give it to me like this if it could-"

"I just don't want you over dosing, I get that it hurts Kao, but I don't want you taking too much Of that."

"He can't, that particular device is designed to release a certain amount of medication at a time, It's a slow drip, if you look at the tube here it's only letting so much in. Basically, Kaoru can push it all he wants." Kyoya explained as he and the rest of the host club entered. Hikaru smiled, he had never been so glad to see them.

"Thanks Kyoya Senpai, that's good to know, I was getting worried." Hikaru sighed relieved .

"Yes, I know. It's only natural that you would be. You share a very strong bond with Kaoru and everyone can see that he's important to you."

"It isn't a bad thing Hikaru, letting people see this, it just means you love him very much." Tamaki added noticing the look Hikaru was giving them. The group turned their attentioon to the boy lying in the bed.

"How are you feeling Kaoru?" The tall blonde boy asked softly. Kaoru smiled.

"I'm fine Boss. Can't complain." Honey and Mori stood silently behind them. Honey held his rabbit, Usa-chan close resting his head on the animal, much like a young child would seek comfort when anxiety set in.

"Are you okay Honey-senpai?" The shorter boy nodded but his eyes told a different story.

"I'll be okay Kao-chan. You just think about getting better."

Kaoru felt a sudden chill shake his body and pulled his blanket closer.

"Did the doctor say when they want to take it?" Tamaki lowered himself into the chair beside the bed.

"In the morning, as long as my fever doesn't spike before then"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Hikaru was beginning to feel upset.

""When you have as much medication as he does, It doesn't leave room for worry."Kyoya scribbled something down in his black book." Haruhi, silent until this moment had been watching the older twin become more upset at every mention of his brother's illness.

"Hey Hikaru, can you come with me, just for a second, I promise you won't be gone long." The boy was holding tightly to the chair's arms.

"I'm not leaving Kaoru"

"It's only going to take a few minutes, I was going to go down to the shop and come right back. I could use some help, sometimes I have a difficult time with directions." She said hoping he would agree. Kaoru could see what she was doing.

"It's okay, You can go, I'm sure they won't go anywhere. Anyway, you don't want our toy getting lost do you?" Haruhi groaned at the use of the title she had been given, it was not one she was ovely fond of. Hikaru hesitated before leaving his seat but turned back before exiting the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Kaoru gave an encouraging smile.

"Go on Hikaru, I'm fine." Kaoru waited until they were out of sight before addressing the club.

"Thanks for visiting us, especially after what happened back in the room, Could I ask you a favor?"

"Anything you need Kaoru, what can we do?"

"Hikaru's really taking this hard, he's trying to keep it together for me, I'll give him that much but he needs something to take his mind iff of this, Can you please try to keep the focus of conversation on something other than my situation?" Tamaki nodded.

"Of course we can."

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help.

"You're a really great brother Kao-chan, the way you always put Hika-chan first, even when you're sick and you're supposed to be the focus. I can't even give up cake night for Chika-xhan, you'd give up everything. I hope one day I can be as good as you are at being a brother." Honey senpai said looking at him with admiration.

"Thanks Honey senpai, I'm honored to get such a complement"

"Okay Hikaru, I want you to get it all out, what's bothering you?"

"You really wanna know everything?" He asked as they walked through the halls.

"Of course, that's what friends do. They listen when something's wrong and it won't do either of you any good to keep it in.

"Kaoru's in the hospital, that's bothering me, you can't imagine what it feels like to watch the one person who's always been by your side no matter what, and who is in a way one of the strongest people in my life- Kaoru doesn't cry out like that, he's always been calm to see him do thatI was scared." He paused to wipe away a tear

"So were we but nothing we felt could come close tto your feelings." Haruhi tried to be comforting.

"I've never told him this but, I admire his ability to put others first, no matter what the sittuation. I'm angry at myself, today, he needed to be first and all I could do was sound like i was complaining about it. Seeing him lying in a hospital bed and knowing there wass nothing I could do, all I want is to take his pain away, I wo9uld trade places with him in half a heart beat.

If I lose Kaoru, my rock- I promised to take care of him and I couldn't."

"You know you can't protect him from everything don't you, you guys tend to be the other's shieeld. Sometimes you just can't be, sickness is one of those times. But if it makes you feel better, it's a very common operation and it's done all the timd. You brought him here, it was hard but you did put him first. you just need to work on calming down, your mood is having an effect on him and it's not good for either one of you."

"I tried but my selfishness-"

"It's not selfish to want your brotjer to get better. Just tru to be patient." They had found their way back and Hikaru was feelimg less anxiety. Soon the hosts perpared to leave each one saying goodbye and going to stand in the hall.

When it was Haruhi's turn ahe hugged Hikaru and reminded him gently of their talk before bending to hug Kaoru. Before releasing her he whispered a 'thank you'. Finally it was Honey's turn.

"When I don't feel good or get worried, I hold Usa-chan and Takashi helps too but, I'll leave Usa-chan with you two, maybe he can help you too." he placed the rabbit on the bed.

"look after our friends, the same as you would do for me." he told it.

are you sure senpai?"

"uh-huh,get some sleep, we'll come back tomorrow."

"Thank you Honey Senpai" they said in unison. Honey smiled then joined the group outside. There was aong silence as Kaoru looked at the rabbit on his lap. Hikaru moved closerBoth boys touched by the gesture. Hikaru held the other boy's hand, careful not to disturb the IV line.

"you look tired Kao, sleep."

""what about you, I can't-

"Yes you can, rest quietly now, you need it ." Kaoru felt a sudden pain and winced.

"Do you want the button?" The ill boy nodded. Hikaru placed it in his hand.

"Rest, this time tomorrow, it'll be over and soon after that, you can start to feel better." He began to stroke the boy's hair.

"Good night my Kaoru,I'll see you tomorrow. Not long after thee boys were a sleep both were woken by the nurses.

"What's happpening?" Hikaru panicked.

"His fever spiked, we need to remove the appendix now." He felt as iff his heart had dropped to the floor as he watched them ready his brother for the proceedure.

"It's going to be okay Hika, Kaoru said weakly, the fever was evident in the form of beads of sweat covering the boy's pale dkin. "If you get scared, Hold Usa-chan like Honey senpai said. I'll be fine."

He folllowed the team of nurses and doctors from the room and was taken to the waiting area, where he sat quietly hugging the rabbit to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru stroked the stuffed rabbit's head absent mindedly, He had attempted to send messages to the other hosts, but found that his hand were shaking too badly. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, he was sure that at any moment, it would leap right out of his body. Slowly he lowered himself into a chair awaiting information.

"Hikaru!" The voice called worriedly and suddenly Haruhi was next to him.

"Haruhi, how did you-"

"Kyoya senpai got a call from the doctor about Kaoru. He called everyone and they're on their way. He's here though, he wanted me to make sure you were okay and tell you that He'll be over soon."

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Are you okay Hikaru?" Tamaki asked sitting down on the other side.

"No, what part of Kaoru's really sick, needs surgery and I can't be with him is supposed to make me okay?"

"Hika-Chan, we know you're scared, but please try to relax. It won't be good for Kao-Chan to have you upset like this." Honey said calmly.

"I know, sorry guys. I just can't believe this. If I had known this morning that the little bit of pain he had was going to lead us here, I would have made him come here instead of going to school."

"A little pain wouldn't be a big indicator of something more serious, everyone has a stomach ache once in a while. It's not easy to call it anything more until the person is showing distinct signs. You did everything right Hikaru." Kyoya said joining the group.

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I know, But just think of it this way, if he is that ill, you were the one that talked him into coming here. If I recall correctly, he was against it when we spoke on the phone."

"Yeah, Kao doesn't like hospitals. Who does?"

Silence fell over the hosts as they waited.

"How long does it take to remove an appendix anyway, It's little so Kao should be out soon right?"

"This procedure can take a couple of hours Hikaru. They'll let us know the second he's out."

"Let's try to get our minds on more positive thinking, like the time you two were pretending to fight, you were so good at it that we all thought it was real" Tamaki chuckled

"That was the point Boss. I really did feel terrible though about the things I said." The older twin admitted.

"And don't forget the Halloween contest." Haruhi shook her head.

"Remind us." Tamaki requested.

"We got stuck in a net and when I was finally able to free us, he took off down the hall to find. Kaoru left me behind and I had to chase after him."

"He really left you there Haru-Chan?"

"Yep, I guess we can laugh about it now, but it wasn't funny then."

"To be fair, I did say I was sorry." The hosts passed the time recounting stories of the mishaps and adventures the shared. Soon they were approached by . The expression on her face was unreadable.

"Hikaru." She said softly standing in front of the group. At the sight of her expression, Haruhi grabbed hikaru's hand and the others moved closer to him.

"I have a few things that I need to talk with you about if you don't mind coming with me, your friends can wait here for you."

"No. They came all the way back here, It's late and they really didn't have to. They deserve to hear it too. If they want to that is." Hikaru's voice was shaky and his mouth felt dry as he waited for her to continue. Haruhi tightened her grip on his hand, he squeezed back.

"Very. Well, I'll ask you all to please remain seated. The hosts felt their hearts sink at her words, even Kyoya, the most collected and calm of the group who never really allowed his emotion to show cast aside his work, a look of concern on his face.

"Is he okay?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru had some... complications with the surgery. I'm afraid thay his appendix had already ruptured before its removal and began to spread infection through his abdomen and system. His fever sky rocketed." She pausedas Hikaru began to shake once more.

"There was also a bleeding issue, we can't be sure what caused it but I'm sure we stopped it in time. He-"

"Is he okay?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"He''s alive, I don't think- I can't say at this point if he'll be able to stay with us or not. We're doing what we can. Hikaru's mind reeled.

'No, Kao, you can't do this. Please.' He thought as the tears streamed down his face. He found himself pulled into a tight hug which consisted of all the hosts.

"It's going to be okay Hika-Chan. Kao-Chan's stronger than he loves you very much." Honey said hiding his face behind the younger boy.

"If you give us some time to get him settled and checked out properly, you can go see him. But understand that he will be very weak and extremely ill, please let him rest when he feels that he needs to." The hosts nodded no longer trusting their words. The doctor nodded understanding what a difficult time they were having.

"I'll go and see how everything is going and when he's ready I'll take you to him." She turned her attention to the remaining hosts.

"If Hikaru's okay with it, you can all go back together, he's going to be placed in a slightly bigger room and I can have more chairs brought in." The boy didn't know what to say.

"That would be appreciated thank you." Kyoya said pushing his glasses back into place. They watched her leave, shocked at what had been said.

"You guys don't have to be here, your all probably tired, after all you just left here not long ago and-"

"Hikaru, do you want us here?" Tamaki asked solemnly.

"Yes" Hikaru said bursting into tears.

"Then We'll stay. We want to stay. You and Kaoru are very important to us. our family."

"Thanks Boss, I'm sure Kaoru will thank you too, when he can." The doctor reappeared and beckoned them to follow. The walked through the long quiet halls until they came to the last room at thw end of the hall.

"I'll let you have time alone, there's a button inside if you need to contact us quickly. I pray that you don't have need for said button."


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Kaoru, you shouldn't scare me like this. Come back to me." Hikaru ran his fingers through his twin's hair affectionately. He staring into the boy's pale face.

"You know I love you don't you Kao, that you're the best brother ever?"

"I'm sure he knows. Kao-Chan loves you too, I think he'll be alright, It might take a while though." Honey senpai said softy trying not to wake the others.

"I can't lose Kaoru, We're twins for a reason, there's always supposed to be two of us. Hikaru without Kaoru isn't right. What would I be honey senpai, if I had to live without him here?"

"I can't answer that, I'm sorry Hika-Chan."

"I can't get over how pale he is, how weak."

"Those things will go away. If you're strong, he'll take his strength from you."

"It's not fair, I should be lying there,not kaoru. I'm selfish and jealous among many other things he's not. Kao, come back to me."

"I understand, I appreciate you guys staying as much as you did." Hikaru said without taking his eyes off of his brother. The hosts has spent that weekend by the twins' side thanks to Kyoya's arrangements.

"We only wish we could stay longer, We could close down the club for a few days and come here instead if you'd like." Tamaki offered.

"You don't have to do that. We can't take all your time, besides, you need something to keep your minds off this. But We'd appreciate visitors when you can."Tamaki nodded.

"We'll do that. Call us if you need anything, day or night."

"Thanks boss,I will." each host said goodbye and left the twins together. Hikaru sat back in his chair.

"Kaoru, you have to start getting better. It's been way too long and I miss you. You've got us all worried. I realize that you need sleep but days at a time without waking, I'm scared." Hikaru confessed taking hold of his brother's hand. The soft beeping of the machines continued, Hikaru watched The numbers displayed on the screen change slightly.

"Come on Kao, do it for me." He reached out pushing a bit of hair away from his face and gasped at the fever.

"I'll be back in a second, I won't go far." Hikaru took looked around and found a pink container and a cloth. Taking both into the small bathroom, he filled the container with water and placed the cloth inside. He returned to Kaoru's bed side placing the water on the tray and picked up the cloth. After squeezing out the extra, Hikaru gently began to wipe Kaoru's face with it.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I promised I'd take care of you and I will, no matter what." Moments passed as the older twin continued the effort to cool his brother. Hikaru again dipped the cloth in the water, this time when the cool cloth touched the boy's face, Kaoru moved his head slightly toward his brother. Though his eyes remained closed, Hikaru smiled finally he was getting somewhere.

"Kao, come on. Open your eyes now, for me." Hikaru moved in closer.

"You have to wake up now Kao, let me know you're okay." Hikaru waited but got no further response. He continued his attempts to bring down the fever a while longer.

"I know you hear me. So... just listen. You've always been with me, through everything. Don't give in Kao, don't leave me little brother." Hikaru rested his head on the hospital bed. Despair gripping hos heart at the possiblity of losing kaoru.

Hikaru felt something gently placed on his head.

"H-Hikaru" the weak voice called causing the older twin to lift his head quickly. He smiled.

"Kaoru, I thought I was losing you." Tears fell from his eyes.

"N-no, I'm not going anywhere. You stayed with me Hikaru, I know It's not easy but you got me through it. I didn't want to come here but you made me, thank you, for taking care of me."

"You're my little brother, I wanted to. I will until you're completely better. that goes for other illnesses too, even if It's only a cold. How are you feeling,are you hurting?" Kaoru gave his best reassuring smile.

"I'm okay."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Hide things.I don't want you to be worrying about me right now, if you don't feel good I need to know."

"Tired, my stomach hurts a little."

"You're sure that's it, I need you to tell ne everything."

"Little weak , lightheaded"

"Alright, rest then and save the strength you have. I'll call everyone after school hours and let them know you're awake. Do you think you can handle visitor Kao, if you're not well enough they'll understand."

"It's okay Hika, I can handle visitors, it might be good for both of us."

"I'll tell them that then, I'm just so happy to see you're okay. I want you to rest though." Kaoru's eyes began to close slowly.

"That's it Kao, It's alright." Hikaru soothed. When he was sure his twin was asleep he took out his phone.

'Kao woke up! He says if you want to he's fine for visitors. I couldn't wait to tell you guys.' He sent the text happily. He would soon have his brother back.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're so glad you're okay Kao-Chan. We were really worried." Honey said later that evening as the hosts once again gathered in kaoru's hospital room.

"How are you feeling Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"Better." The ill boy replied.

"The doctor says He'll have to have some time at home before going back to school. The infection is really hard on him. I guess you already know that part." Hikaru said.

"I'll get back to hosting as soon as -"

"Don't push yourself Kaoru, take whatever time you need. Your health is more important." Tamaki instructed. Kaoru smiled.

Don't worry boss, Kao's going to take it easy, wether he likes it or not."

"Hikaru, you don't have to-"

"I won't have you getting sick from doing too many things at once. You're just starting to get better, and if you end up back here Kao,-"

"I won't. You won't let me."

"You're right Kao, I won't. You'll do what the doctor tells you. I came too close to losing you to not make sure you're looked after. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to." Kaoru said closing his eyes.

"Kaoru, do you feel okay, should I get someone?"

"No. It's too warm in here." Hikaru turned to the bedside table, where he had placed a container filled with cool water and a small supply of cloths which he had requested from the hospital staff. He readied the compress and placed it on his twin's head.

It's going to be alright. Lie quietly for a while." Kaoru closed his eyes.

"I think it's time we let Kaoru rest, we can come back another time."Tamaki suggested.

"We really appreciate you guys being here."

"Where else should we be, the host club can wait."

"It doesn't feel right without you two there anyway." Honey said.

"Thank you. That means a lot to us." Hikaru smiled.

"well, you two get some sleep" Tamaki insisted.

"I'm sorry we all couldn't be here."

"I understand. No big deal." After the visitors left, Hikaru leaned back in the chair.

"Hey Kao, wanna watch some TV?"

"You can, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll just rest for a while."

"I don't want to disturb you, I want you to get as much rest as you can, it's part of getting better."

"You won't just make sure you keep the volume down and I'll be fine. Can you replace the compress before you get too wrapped up in anything, I still feel hot."

"Kaoru, if it's going to make you feel better, I'll do whatever you want."

"Thanks Hika, you're the best brother ever."

"That's not true Kao, you are." Hikaru hoped that Kaoru knew he meant it. He quickly replaced the cloth with a new one. Kaoru visibly relaxed into his pillow. Hikaru watched quietly as the younger twin closed his eyes.

"I can't wait to get you home Kao." He said leaning back in the recliner. "These chairs are terrible." He complained.

"You can go home you know." The feeble reply caused Hikaru to turn to his brother.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a selfish jerk."

"Is that the only reason you want me home Hikaru, so you can lay in your bed?" Kaoru turned his head.

"You know better than that, Kaoru. I want you home because then you'd be better, because I love you." The younger boy made no reply.

"Kaoru, please, say something, I didn't mean to-"

"To let me hear you, good night Hikaru, I have nothing else to say." Hikaru sighed. The words were full of sadness rather than anger. He would attempt to explain tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi sat down at her desk and began preparing for the lesson. She looked over at Kaoru's empty chair and sighed. The twins where usually there by now, but since Kaoru's surgery, neither had been at school. Although they could be mischievous, Haruhi had to admit that she missed her friends. As the bell rang, signaling the start of the day, and the teacher began the lesson, the classroom door opened, she turned her head to the door.

"Hikaru," she gasped as the lone twin made his way to his seat, clutching his school books to his chest. The boy looked as if he hadn't slept for days, he seemed thinner, almost fragile

"Hikaru," Haruhi whispered "what's going on?" At first Hikaru didn't seem to hear her, after a moment she spoke again.

"Hikaru, talk to me, please. You're sort of scaring me." She turned in her chair so that she was able to place a hand on his shoulder. This time he turned to her.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to."

"I know. What's wrong, is Kaoru okay?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. I called the hospital but they tell me he's having a hard time. Haruhi, I should be there. He was doing good until- I messed up. I hurt him, he told me that we should spend time apart, to go home and when he's ready he'll let me know. I'm the worst twin in the history of twins." Tears ran down Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry. You're not the worst twin, Kaoru's just having a hard time with this right now.

"I should have kept my big mouth shut. I kept complaining and -"

"There will be no talking in my class. Please sit correctly in your chairs and give me your full attention." Haruhi sighed.

"You shouldn't be here today Hikaru. Come on." She gathered her things and took hold of Hikaru's hand.

"Haruhi, Hikaru, return to your seats immediately!" Their teacher called after them, only to be ignored as the two existed the classroom.

"Where are we going Haruhi?" Hikaru asked half heartedly.

"Somewhere we can talk, the music room, no one will be there."

"But Haruhi, I don't know-"

"I do, if you want you can see if everyone else can come too." Hikaru had to admit he was grateful for his friend's actions.

"Haruhi,"

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Thanks, for this."

"That's what friends do." They approached the music room and Haruhi attempted to pull it open.

"Locked. Send a text to Tamaki senpai and see if he can lend us the key." Hikaru took out his phone and began to type.

Hey Boss, with Haruhi, we need to get into the room, can we get the key?' He pressed send and waited. Seconds later the text tone went off.

"What on earth are you two doing up there, the day isn't even half over?' Tamaki replied.

'Long story.' Hikaru sighed as he waited for yet another reply.

'Wait right there, I'm on my way' Hikaru typed a final message before turning to Haruhi.

"He said we should wait. He's coming."

"Good. We can sit down and have some coffee or something, I want you to tell me what happened." Hikaru nodded. Moments later, Tamaki and Kyoya appeared.

"Hikaru, what happened, you look sick." Hikaru sighed heavily.

"I'm okay. Can we just go in please?"

"Of course." Tamaki removed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Please, have a seat do you want something to eat Hikaru?'

" no thanks, but I could use some coffee if we have it."

"We should, an order just came in the day before last." Kyoya informed them.

"I'll make some." Haruhi offered before setting about her task. Kyoya and Tamaki pulled over two chairs as Hikaru collapsed onto the couch he normally shared with Kaoru.

"Why aren't you with Kaoru at the hospital?" Tamaki asked.

"My own selfishness. I had to open my big mouth. Why can't I just learn my lesson and be there when he needs me?"

"I think you're beginning to learn. It hurts you that you're not at his bedside, you've been able to tell us it was your own doing. It's a start." Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

"I feel so terrible. Kaoru should have a better brother."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, I doubt Kaoru would want anyone but you to be his twin." Tamaki said comfortingly.

"You don't understand, Kaoru never asked me to leave, ever. Especially when he's sick."

"He could never hate you Hika-Chan. He probably feels very hurt, but he doesn't hate you." Honey said appearing with Mori.

"I know It's hard, but you should try to talk to him again." Haruhi returned with the coffee and set it down on the table in front of the group

"Haru-Chan!" Honey shouted happily.

"Hey honey senpai, Mori senpai, can I get you some coffee or cake?" To everyone's surprise, Honey shook his head.

"No thank you, we're not staying long, we have some things to do.I saw Tama-Chan and Kyo-Chan on their way here so I wanted to see what was happening. We'll be leaving now, I hope things get better for you Hika-Chan "

"That was weird." Haruhi commented after they departed.

"Yeah, I guess it was, I'm sure Honey his reasons." Tamaki assured them as they continued their efforts to comfort Hikaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru stood at his brother's bedside, the younger twin seemed to have worsened since their last visit.

"Kao, I-I never wanted to-"

"It doesn't matter what you want or don't want. It's always been about you, don't pretend you're so upset. Why should you be, you're life would have been better without me. You would be happier if I died." His voice was full of sorrow.

"That isn't true at all, You know that, I never wanted this to happen to you" Hikaru said unable to believe what Kaoru was saying.

"Of course you didn't, you wouldn't have had to bring me here, you wouldn't have to sleep on uncomfortable chairs or share your things, the world could just revolve around you. I wish you had been an only child. Then you could-",

"Stop it. You have no idea what you're talking about Kaoru, I love you, I would take your place in an instant, I don't know what's gotten into your head, but get it out."

"You don't have to worry anymore. You're never going to have to be uncomfortable or complain because for once, I needed you to be there for me. You're right Hikaru, you are selfish. The one time I needed my brother, y-you just couldn't be there. I'll make it better for both of us, just like I always do."

"Kao, st-stop it, you're really scaring me. This isn't like you at all." Tears were now visible in both twins' eyes.

"Y-you're scared, what about me Hikaru, I'm sick, I'm lying in front of you, for all you know dying and you're scared th-"

"You're not dying, you can't. Yes Kaoru, I'm selfish, I'm a jerk, there are a thousand and one names out there you could use for a guy like me, but Damn it Kaoru, I want you here. I have always wanted you here. I don't want you to die, I love you and I know you know ... I would give my life for you." Kaoru sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day, you'll know what that means." Kaoru's eyes closed suddenly and his head dropped slightly to the side. Hikaru panicked.

"Kaoru, open you're eyes. Fine you made you're point, but you're wrong about what you said. Kaoru.."

"Hikaru" the room began to shake as his name echoed around him.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru woke with a start, his body trembling as he realized he was lying on the couch in music room 3.

"It's okay Hikaru, it was a dream. Whatever it was, It's okay." Haruhi soothed.

"K-Kaoru, I h-have t-to talk t-to him." Haruhi turned to Kyoya who was on his phone.

"Kyoya senpai is talking to the hospital right now. You fell asleep and your cell phone rang but you didn't hear it so he called them back on his. Try to calm down."

"I don't think I can, I had the worst dream I'd ever- I have to go talk to him. I'm s-sorry Haruhi, I just have to do this." He started to stand up.

"Don't move." Kyoya said hanging up the phone. " I have some difficult updates to share with you. The doctor and I think It's best if you hear it from a friend so please everyone just sit down." Kyoya didn't bother to look at any of them as he cleared his throat.

"Kaoru... needs us there as soon as possible. When we get there, Hikaru, you're going to go straight to his room. Honey Senpai will be waiting for you outside the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The hosts found themselves walking down the now familiar halls, the world seemed to cave in around them.

"Hikaru." Kyoya called out finally breaking the silence The boy looked up at him.

"He needs you. Honey Senpai is with him right now, He knows what's going on, we'll be with you shortly." Hikaru didn't hesitate a moment longer. He began his journey to Kaoru.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, Kyoya motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Kaoru isn't doing very well. The doctor I spoke to told me that she believes It's possible that Hikaru's presence in the room was a factor in Kaoru's improvement. Sometimes twins, especially identical twins, have a certain dependency between them, a very strong bond that can have a physical effect on each other in times of illness. It's not a guarantee, but It's worth this chance. The feeling Kaoru had that he was causing Hikaru a lot of anxiety and stress could be part of this.

When she first told me, I thought it was just a strange theory, but as she explained it, and looking at Hikaru, his sickly appearance, it started to make sense. Maybe It's wishful thinking but Hikaru could be able to turn this around, on the same note, Kaoru will help him get better as well."

"I hope she's right. What would we do if-",Haruhi allowed the tears to flow as Tamaki placed an arm around her.

"I don't know Haruhi."

Hikaru took a deep breath as he approached Honey Senpai. The small boy stood in front of the doorway, Hikaru could see that he was upset.

"Hika-Chan, I'm glad you're here, Kao-Chan and I were talking about how much he missed you."

"He does?" Honey nodded.

"Of course he does. He loves you."

"What happened to him, does anyone know?"

"Not really. The doctor thinks you could help, maybe you just need each other." Hikaru nodded and walked in. He stopped at his brother's bedside, listening to the slow beeping of the machines. Kaoru's eyes were closed, his head was tilted slightly to the side reminding Hikaru of his horrible nightmare. He knew Kaoru needed his rest but he just had to be sure.

"K-Kaoru, please wake up, just for a few minutes." He softly stroked the younger twin's hair.

"Kao, I'm here. I never should have said those things, there's so much you need to know Kao. Please wake up." The boy's eyes opened slowly and Kaoru frowned slightly.

"H-Hikaru, are you sick, you shouldn't be here, you should be-" The weakness in his voice was nearly too much for Hikaru.

"Don't worry about me Kaoru, It's not important right now. You need to be the priority now, and from now on you will be. No more complaining, I'm going to be here for you Kao. All I want you to do is rest, you're important to me."

Kaoru sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I just feel like you would have been happier if I wasn't here sometimes. I-"

"Don't say that, I would never ever want to lose you." Hikaru burst into tears.

"Hika, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Hikaru lowered himself down to the edge of the bed before leaning over and resting his head on Kaoru's chest gently. He soon felt Kaoru's hand through his hair.

"No Kao, forgive me for making you feel that way. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do to prove it to you. Give me this chance."

Hikaru pleaded. "I love you so much, if I had to live without you here, I couldn't do it. You're my best friend, my little brother. Don't leave me alone Kao."

"You wouldn't be alone, you have the host club, but I love you too and I promise I'm going to try to get better. Will you promise me something Hika?"

"Anything you want."

"Stay with me, and let's forget our argument."

"I swear Kaoru. Everything's going to be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru woke slowly to find himself lying in the hospital bed with Kaoru sleeping soundly with his head on his chest. He smiled.

"Everything's going to be fine Kao. I promise." Hikaru placed a hand gently on his brother's head.

"Good, your fever's coming down. You'll finally be better little brother, I can take you home and it'll be better for you to not have doctors and nurses coming in at all hours to check you. They tell you to rest but they keep making it difficult." Kaoru opened his eyes, he gave his brother a remorseful look.

"Sorry Hika, you should have woke me up, you didn't have to stay that way all night, it looks like it would hurt." Kaoru struggled slightly to shift himself so that Hikaru could get up.

"Kao, It's fine. I missed being close to you. How do you feel?"

"I think I'm feeling better. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me, just rest. I'm so glad I have you Kaoru."

"Me too." I'm so tired of being sick."

"I know you are. It won't be too much longer now. You'll get your strength back and then you can come home, before you know it we'll be back to our brotherly love act and everything will be the way it was, only better. I meant what I said Kao, about not being selfish anymore."

"I know, Thank you." Kaoru said weakly drifting back into a much needed, more restful sleep.

"That's it Kao, sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, just like always." Hikaru whispered stroking the younger boy's hair. It wasn't long before He would join Kaoru in sleep, a smile crept across his face. The nightmare which had plagued him, now gave way to a reunion of their second family. A celebration of Kaoru's return to the music room, the day Hikaru no longer needed to fear.

Both twins slept peacefully, close to each other, a similar smile soon found its way to Kaoru's pale lips. As though sharing the same dream.

"Awe, look Takashi, they're happy.! Honey senpai giggled as the hosts filed into the room.

"They do look kind of cute like that" Tamaki pointed out.

"Even I have to admit It's true." Kyoya pushed his glasses back in place.

"Should we leave and cone back tomorrow?"

"We could, or we can wait, someone will be here to check on him shortly and-"

"Don't go Kao, I love you. Can't lose you-" Hikaru mumbled in his sleep frowning and beginning to fidget in the bed.

"I haven't gone anywhere, I'm here with you, where I should be. I'll never leave you big brother." Kaoru answered coherently.

"Promise?"

"Promise" the hosts couldn't help but feel amazed.

"Even in sleep, their in sync with each other." Haruhi he shook her head in slight amusement.

" Do you think Kaoru's going to be alright, do you really think it could work?" Haruhi asked suddenly worried.

"Look at them, our little devils, they seem to be doing just fine to me. What do you think Tamaki?"

The blonde boy smiled, I think we'll all be back together again in the Music Room soon." There was a long silence that filled the room as everyone listened to the soft mechanic beeping of the monitors.

"So... You guys think we'll end up in detention for leaving school?" Haruhi he asked, though she didn't care what the consequence may be.

"More than likely. I'm sorry Haruhi."

"For what, we're family right, that's what we should do."

"I agree with Haru-Chan. It's worth it to see Kao- Chan and Hika-Chan get better. I'd take a million detentions for my friends."

"Mitsukuni," Mori senpai placed a hand on the shorter boy's shouldler.

"You're a good friend." He said.

"So are you Takashi. I'm so glad we could all be friends."

The hosts settled down in the chairs and waited for the twins to join them.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are you feeling today Kaoru?" The doctor asked, taking her stethoscope from around her neck.

"Better." Hikaru sat close to his brother smiling, though the younger twin still sounded weak and tired, Hikaru could see that the color was slowly returning to his cheeks.

"That's good, I'm just going to examine you to make sure everything's going okay." Kaoru laid in bed quietly, allowing her to work.

"Any tummy aches?"

"Sometimes, but they're not really bad."

"That's great. Your vitals are stable, you seem to be doing better. Fever was down at last check, Your tests came back good, and this may be your last IV, I'm going to give you an antibiotic in pill form after this is done to see if you can tolerate it. You're going to have to try to take some food with it, we talked about you being worried about that but let's give it a try."

"I don't-"

"Come on Kaoru, you promised you would try to get better, this is part of it. It's important. Do it for us Kao, everyone will be here soon. They're going to be happy to see you doing better. I'd like for them to hear that you're doing everything possible to get back. Please Kao?" Kaoru nodded.

"Okay Hikaru. I'll try to. I just don't want you to get upset if I'm not ready to."

"At least you're going to try. That's what matters. You'll get there." Hikaru encouraged.

" I know I will. Waiting is the hardest part."

"Hopefully you don't have to wait too much longer. Just do what you need to."

"If you keep improving Kaoru, you'll be ready to rest at home very soon."

"How soon?"

"Within the next week I think. But you have to show us in that time that you can eat something. I can already see that you have someone to help you if you need it, so that's not a concern. I'll come back to check on you again later."

"Thank you." The twins said in unison. After they had been left alone, Hikaru smiled.

"That's great Kao, you're getting better!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be without you. I'm glad you came back."

"So am I. I missed you, very much. It's okay now though. You really had us worried Kao, we thought we were going to lose you forever ."

"Can I tell you something, without you getting upset or angry?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"You can tell me anything Kao."

"Even if It's a little scary for you?" He took hold of Hikaru's hand.

"If you want to say it, then you should. I don't want you to worry about scaring me."

"I feel terrible about it, and I hope you'll forgive me brother. When I was really sick, I thought I would have to leave you Hika.I was so sick, and tired. Sometimes I would look over and see that you were asleep in the chair, I would think how much better off you could be if I wasn't even born. That you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble, part of me wanted to-"

"Kaoru, I want you to listen to me carefully. I would take any trouble in this world for you, I would never wish you hadn't been born. I'd rather sleep in this chair and have you here with me, than be at home, and miss out on having an amazing twin. You're my comfort Kao. My rock and Hikaru without Kaoru just isn't right. I wouldn't have been able to do it."

"I'm sure you could, if I'd let you try, but I won't." Kaoru smiled

"Good. Because I never want to. I love you too much."

"I love you too Hika. You're the best big brother ever."

"And you're the most amazing little brother in the world, and I'm glad I was lucky enough to be your twin. I know I've been saying that a lot lately and It's only because It's true. You're my rock Kao." He reached out to stroke his brother's hair, this activity seemed to calm them both and help Kaoru rest easier.

"Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan, you look better today. How are you feeling?"

"Aot better Honey Senpai, thank you." The twins said in unison, Honey giggled.

"That's really great. Everyone's going to be here soon, but I was hoping to ask Kao-Chan a favor."

"Sure Honey senpai, I'll do what I can."

"When you're all better, could you please teach me how to be a good brother for Chika-Chan, things have just been getting worse, and I want him to know that I do love him, even if he hates me. When you got really sick Kao-Chan, and we were all worried, I couldn't help thinking about my own brother, I wish we could be even half as close as you two. We can't unless something changes. I'm not even sure if it will be enough now, but I want to try. I don't want to do anything that's going to make you sick again Kao-Chan so if you're not able to, I understand, my father says if you're going to learn, you should learn don the best, so I came to you."

"You won't make me sick, you said when I'm all better, and that should be soon. I'm honored that you would think of me, and I'll do what I can to help. But it will probably mean cutting back on cake night."

"Yes, I know. I love Chika-Chan more than that, It's going to be hard, but I'm ready to try."

"Well then,you were right to ask Kaoru. I'm sure he'll be able to do it. He is the best after all." Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry Kao, but It's true."

"It's good to see things are already getting back to normal."


	12. Chapter 12

"Go easy on Kaoru, princesses, It's his first day back." Hikaru said happily.

"Really, I'm fine, just a little tired." Kaoru assured his brother.

"Of course you are, the doctor said it would take time to build yourself back up. You went through a lot."

"We're so glad you're okay Kaoru, we were so worried about you." The girls said softly.

"Thank you. There was no way I couldn't get better, Hikaru took really good care of me."

"We heard you were really, very sick, we were really afraid that you couldn't host anymore" the young black haired girl looked away shyly.

Hikaru sighed heavily as the memory took over.

'Don't you leave me Kao, I love you, you're so precious to me little brother, please' he had begged.

"Look what you did, you upset Hikaru" the brunette sitting next to her exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I know you didn't. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Can you talk about it, maybe it would help." The girls offered Sympathetically.

"You wouldn't want to hear about that, I'm sure." Kyoya, who had been passing by and saw look in the girls' eyes, gave an approving nod from behind them.

"Well, It's just that, to see Kaoru lying there like that, to be faced with the possibility of losing him and not being able to get him back, it was beyond- It was the scariest thing I'd ever been through. To know he was that sick, and in that much pain and not be able to do anything for him. I just wanted to trade places with him. Take the pain away if I could." A few genuine tears fell from Hikaru's eyes as he thought back.

"But I'm better now, Hikaru made that possible, I wouldn't be hosting if not for him. As scary as it was for him, he was there for me. I'm lucky, not many people would have done that. Of course the other hosts were there when they could be. If I didn't have Hikaru, I wouldn't be alive."

"Don't say things like that. I don't ever want youto talk about not being alive, or not being with me. It scares me." Kaoru leaned into his brother, allowing Hikaru to embrace him.

"I'll never say it again, I just want everyone to know it's true. You're the reason I'm okay."

" oh Kaoru, I missed you so much." Hikaru whispered softly, as the girls let out excited squeals.

"It's so wonderful to have or little devils back." Tamaki said watching the scene unfold.

"Yes, It's good that they're both well and the guests are more into their act than ever. Which of course is a valuable asset to the club."

"Can't you just once say what you mean Kyoya, we all know how you feel" Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place.

"If you already know, than why must we get into it?

"What do you mean get on to it, can't you for once just-" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi looked around the room at the hosts, they had resumed much of their activity, with only a few changes for Kaoru.

"It's good to have everything almost back to normal." She said to herself as she went back to her table to meet with her own guest.

A/N: thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and favored this. It didn't seen to be of much interest so It's probably going to be the first and last ouran I write. Thanks again though to those of you who did support it.


End file.
